


Mistletoe Kisses

by Wargurl83



Series: Christmas in the Bunker [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, More holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/pseuds/Wargurl83
Summary: Sam tries to get back at Cas and Dean for the tinsel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Christmas in the Bunker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NotFunnyDean's 2019 SPN Advent Calendar.

(Continued from [Tinsel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764014))

Sam is officially Done With This Day.

For some reason, Dean is all smiley and gross, and Cas is tormenting him with sticking tinsel in the most random places he can think of for it to stick to arbitrary locations on Sam’s body and _in his hair_.

He retreats to his bedroom when Eileen gets in on the fun with the tinsel.

He’s on his laptop, scrolling through the news outlets when a soft knock breaks into his thoughts.

“Come in.”

The door doesn’t open, so Sam hops up and opens the door a bit. Eileen’s face brightens when she sees him.

“Hey, Sam, can I come in?” she signs.

Sam opens the door wider, and she slips in the room, grinning when she turns around as he closes the door.

“What’s up?” he asks.

“I have an idea,” she says, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

Dean comes out into the War Room to see Castiel standing under the stairs looking up with that squinty look on his face, the one that screams ‘I’m confused’ to anyone who bothers to learn the difference between the squints.

“What’s up, Cas?”

Cas points up into the garland hanging down from the banister. “What is that?”

“Garland.”

Cas huffs. “I know that, Dean. I meant what is the sprig of green hidden inside of it?”

Dean cocks his head to the side in confusion and crowds into Cas’ personal space, craning his neck to find it.

Oh.

“Heh. It’s uh, mistletoe.”

“But why is it hidden in the garland?”

Dean shuffles his feet, and Cas finally looks at him. “Well, you see. Um. Oh, fuck it.” Dean leans in and kisses him softly.

Cas smiles into the kiss. When Dean pulls away, he says, “I’m very happy for the kiss, Dean, but that doesn’t really answer why the mistletoe is hidden up there.”

A snicker from the doorway catches their attention, and they look over to see Sam and Eileen hunched over her phone. Sam looks up with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“During the holidays, we put it up so that any two people that get caught under it at the same time have to kiss. It’s great for blackmail material,” he explains.

Castiel’s eyebrow shoots up. _Dear lord, that’s hot,_ Dean thinks as Cas says, “Oh? Well, then let me give you some more ‘blackmail material.’” Before Dean can razz him for using air quotes, the angel is pulling him down into another kiss.

This one is decidedly _not_ chaste.

They don’t see Eileen’s face light up with glee or Sam blanch at the display in front of him. They also don’t see Eileen smack Sam on the shoulder and point up.

To another sprig of mistletoe.

Eileen’s eyes are twinkling as she grabs Sam’s shoulder and pulls him down for a kiss.

They miss that too.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on [Tumblr](https://wargurl83.tumblr.com/).  
> Check out my other stories [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/works).  
> And you can always come talk to me on the [ProfoundBond Discord](http://discord.profoundbond.net/) if you are a Destiel lover like me!


End file.
